somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Society NAIXATLOZ
The Secret Society NAIXATLOZ (密結社ナイカトロッズ, Mitsu Kessha Naikatorozzu), also known as NAIX (ナイクス, Naikusu), is a secret society mentioned in the Lemniscate YouTube series and in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. NAIXATLOZ is an alleged secret society described as a "devil-worshipping demon cult." Not much is truly known about them, as the stories about them are surrounded in rumors and legends passed around, mostly provided by the net idol A-set or by Ota. Even their existence is put into question. Legends and Rumors According to A-set, the members of NAIXATLOZ commit horrendous acts of murder, kidnapping and torturing their targets. They conduct business in the black market, selling organs to wealthy persons of interests and society's elite. They hold power over governments and armies, as well as major business and banks. The most frequently mentioned rumor is in regards to their acts of ritual sacrifices as well as dancing around satanic bonfires at night. It's likely that the devil this devil-worshipping cult worship is Baphomet, a figure in satanistic and anti-christian religions. Allegedly their members consist of politicians, businessmen, and other important and influential people. Their membership is so large that no one is sure who their leaders are. A-set has speculated that the leaders of NAIX are collaborating with extraterrestrial aliens, and that their mutual goal is to convince the human species that physical world is a simulation. While all of this exists as speculation and rumor in part from A-set using her channel as a platform for her messages, the odds of NAIXATLOZ being real have been heavily reinforced by the strange scenarios surrounding these messages. Story There's not much to tell in regards to the history of NAIXATLOZ, due to the nature of the secret society's secrecy, assuming they even exist. However, the legend of their existence seems to have garnered the attention of various people, including the net idol A-set and her friend Ota Matsushita. Once her idol campaign began online in her Lemniscate video series, she began using it as a platform to notify her viewers of this secret organization. It is implied that, if NAIX truly exists, they began spying on her as her career as an idol began. YouTube continuity A-set's Platform thumbnail]] For her third numbered video, "There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute!", A-set travels to the Abandoned Amusement Park to make a video on urban legends, and it's where she begins talking about NAIX to her audience. While filming, she seemed to be under the impression that there was a presence nearby, although she simply dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her. The day after, once she uploads her video online, the thumbnail is slightly alter to feature some strange code (yet to be deciphered) to the right side, and her video is embedded with a warning message to "Stop this broadcast immediately or suffer the consequences." This message inscription scares both her and her friend Ota Matsushita, the latter whom calms her down after these events.Timeline (ARG) thumbnail]] For her fourth numbered video, "Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!", A-set visits the Matsushita Diner, and when her friends Ota and Mizuki are away shopping, she films her video, where she talks about NAIX some more. When this video is uploaded two days later, her thumbnail is again overwritten with a new code, this time with a repeating set of two QR codes (one of which lead to an online article for Death), which ruins the quality of the image. Her video is also inscribed with repeating footage from past videos to construct a fake message from A-set, followed by another message saying "You WILL stop this foolishness. This is your final warning." This event began to scare A-set and Ota once more, prompting her to change passwords in her accounts in the event that she has been hacked by an outside force. Ota eventually convinces her that all of this is simply a prank conducted by online haters.Universe of AI: The Somnium Files original thumbnail]] For her fifth numbered video, "A-set Reservations Unknown," A-set and a camerawoman began touring the city of Tokyo and filming A-set as she told stories and discovered new places. At the end of her video, at the Ikume Shrine, A-set brings up NAIX once again, but she remains unaware that a third person was filming her from behind during her talk. A few days later, A-set begins uploading her video, and much like before, more strange events occurred. Her thumbnail was distorted completely, corrupting the image and making the text hard to read. The video was embedded with the second set of footage from the third person filming her from behind, coinciding with her talk of NAIX. This embedded footage cuts off the end of her video, leaving the numbered code 111101111 within the frames, code for both the number 495 (which turned to letters mean DIE) and binary for the division ÷ symbol. Her video description seemed to be written in third person by an outside party, giving off an ominous feeling that someone other than herself had manipulated with this video. And finally, the source footage for the video was mysteriously erased from her computer. Despite all these strange situations, A-set continued to believe this was all a harmless prank, with her only measure being to begin backing up her footage.Universe of AI: The Somnium Files A-set's Disappearance and Alleged Death altered thumbnail]] thumbnail]] This all came to a head the following week for A-set's 6th video. After filming her White Day video some time before, A-set left home to reach the airport and travel to San Francisco; however, she mysteriously disappeared before she could arrive at the airport. Later that night, strange incidents began to happen online, first with various Google servers receiving strange server outages, followed by Facebook and Instagram the following day. The thumbnail for her previous video became even more distorted than it had already been, with the text being almost obscured and for A-set to be mostly replaced by some demonic version of her with purple eyes. And finally, her planned video for White Day was replaced entirely by a strange video titled "6," which consisted entirely of footage from A-set's home being recorded (and seemingly infiltrated) by an outside source. With the upload of this video, both Ota and Kotaro Uchikoshi, A-set's producer, began to worry for A-set's wellbeing. Uchikoshi in particular took note in regards to the server outages that affected the online services, speculating it may have been a move enacted by "them", perhaps referring to NAIXATLOZ.Universe of AI: The Somnium Files With her kidnapping, Ota and Uchikoshi began two independent searches for A-set, the former looking up info on her in Tokyo, and the latter trying to locate her in San Francisco for her expected appearance at GDC. Ota found strange codes that, with the help of his To-Witter followers online, he was able to discover that they pointed towards the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse and that there may be some connections to Lemniscate. After this info was passed down to Uchikoshi via an interview at GDC, he encouraged Ota to go out in search of A-set. He ventured towards the Okiura Fishery, entering inside and finding the place had been wiped clean of any evidence of murder. And just as he arrives at the Warehouse, a new video is uploaded to the channel, titled "rw nw prt m hrw"; in this video, A-set is held captive at the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse by a Bloody Polar Bear, who proceed to remove her left eye out and seemingly murder her by using an ice-cutting machine to divide her in half (which echoes the strange 111101111 message in the "A-set Reservations Unknown" video).Universe of AI: The Somnium Files Whether the course of these events have any correlation to the alleged belief of NAIXATLOZ manipulating A-set's content is unknown.Universe of AI: The Somnium Files Game continuity TBA Trivia * The term Secret Society Naixatloz was one of the keywords featured in the announcement trailer for ''AI: The Somnium Files'', floating in the background at the beginning. * During the course of the Lemniscate YouTube series, fans speculated that a Japanese website called NAIXATLOZ was part of the ARG event organized for the series. Aside from its various connections to the Secret Society NAIXATLOZ and the fact it was created around the same time as the YouTube series began, the page also received a major change during the week following A-set's kidnapping in the story (the precise date it happened was never documented), which contained a message in english saying "WE CAN SEE ALL". ** However, according to Kotaro Uchikoshi, the game's director and writer, this website has nothing to do with AI: The Somnium Files, and it simply just a coincidence.Kotaro Uchikoshi Eng (in reply to @Unfounded64 as well as @pokemonsword): "That site has nothing to do with our new game." (Mar 24th, 1st and 2nd) * Naixatloz is Zoltaxian spelled backwards which is a term used by Apple’s assistant Siri (which is also Iris spelled backwards) as part of its joke answers.Articles: "Siri drops new hints ahead of Apples iPhone 6s event" and "Siri's Nutrition Advice Is Bizarre And Kind Of Amazing" References Category:Organizations